Bittersweet Dream
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: War was approaching, its wave of destruction casting its toll throughout the entire kingdom. Scarlet bloodshed, dying the dried grass with its unpleasant color of demise. Swords clashed together with a bang of metal collisions. Medieval times. AH On Hold.
1. Preface

**E POV**

* * *

War was approaching, its wave of destruction casting its toll throughout the entire kingdom, ending with an aftershock that would leave everyone in a sickening daze of grief. Scarlet bloodshed, dying the dried grass with its unpleasant color of demise. Swords clashed together with a bang of metal collisions, and shields were crippled to the point of no return.

What I saw before me was a young man, his sword, crusted with dried blood, raised high above _her_ head, ready for the deathblow that would end it all.

* * *

**_Tiffany, Sapphire Mizu, Author:_ I had this crazy idea. Edward and Bella Midlevel Days, during the war. This was really odd because it was like nine in the morning when I thought of it. Usually I am groggy and disoriented, not today! **

**_Madison, MaddsLovesTwilight, Beta:_ Review and I edit and post the next chapter faster! **

**(Yes, we know that we said _her head_ the second time in the preface. -grins wickedly-)**


	2. First Real Encounter

Chapter 1

I kneeled before the Princess, my head dipped. In her regal beauty spilled out through her crimson dress. Her heart shaped face and chocolate eyes were framed with dark coffee hair. Her best friend and advisor, Alice, was right beside her. To her left was her goddess sister, Rosalie.

"In her honor, Princess Isabella Marie Swan and her elder sister Rosalie Swan." A man called out. "Raise your heads."

A few soldiers and I lifted out heads, I met Isabella's gaze. My pulse raced as I stared into her warm eyes. I have loved her ever since I met her before my manhood.

* * *

flash back.

"Son, this is Princess Isabella Marie Swan. You should know her." Father shrank down in front of her as I did the same. Many pheasants came down to one knee. All the maidens in our small village curtsied. "Good morning." We said in chorus.

"Morning. Return to your earlier positions please.." Isabella's greeting was curt in her silvery voce. She was in a carriage with her father, King Carlisle the third and her mother, Queen Esme. Her sister had a crown of sun-tinted hair. My brother's breath caught in a gasp as he laid eyes on her. I elbowed Emmett in the ribs.

I felt her gaze sweep through the crowd. I have heard of her infamous heart of gold. Face feeling hot, I looked down and walked off. Emmett sighed as we sparred in the small clearing between alleys. His large muscles flexed with each swipe of the spear.

"I'm joining the army." He announced. "My birthday is a coming. I will enter manhood and fight." He grabbed a club and started to jab me with it. I knocked it away with my wooden sword. It seemed like a child's toy compared to the real things.

"You have my best regards, brother." I encouraged him. I heard the clattering of horses' hooves as I knocked him with a sharp blow to his knee. He staggered as he retaliated. I winced as Emmett nicked me in the side. I was swift and he was strong. We created an unbalanced song with our sticks.

After a few minutes of that, we were gasping and hanging out like real brothers were. "Ah, I miss Jasper, he would have loved this." I wheezed..

"That was amazing!" Isabella stepped out from the shadows. My heart caught in my throat. Her eyes sparkled. "Those moves, the intensity. Sir," She turned to Emmett, "we would be honored if you choose to accept our forces in arms." Her head swayed to me, smile dazzling. "I hope you will also join us."

"I…uh…" I babbled and bowed to her. She shook her hands.

"No, that won't be necessary. How old are both you men?"

"I am almost to manhood and my name is Emmett of the Cullen family. Not of noble birth. This here is my brother Edward Cullen. He has yet twenty-four moons until his. Our eldest brother, Jasper, has joined. Perhaps you have heard of him." Emmett introduced, when I was tongue-tied.

"Jasper, alas too many soldiers to name. My apologies, I cannot answer to your question." Her eyebrows knitted together. I felt blood rush up to my face. "Your face is red, are you ill?" She came up closer.

"Isabella," Rosalie strutted out into sight, "Do not interfere with peasants. We must leave. Father and Mother are concerned." She waited impatiently as Isabella left my side.

"Good bye. I shall see you when you join." Isabella waved a farewell.

As she retreated, I instantly knew that this was our first real encounter.

* * *

End of flash back.

"Edward Cullen, reporting for duty, my lady." I stood up straight. "The opposing side tries to make us surrender, but my forces and I are refusing just as King Carlisle declares it." I reported in a strong voice. I knew I had to be formal, but I somehow; I yearned to speak with her causally as if we were friends.

That would never happen, for I bitterly knew that I was a pawn and a peasant to boot. I gritted my teeth in reminder of that. I would never be good enough for her. She could never return my feelings, nor would her father ever allow it.

"Very well. Thank you for your update. Retreat to your corridors for now." Rosalie dismissed us. I gave Isabella a parting look as I exited the door. I clambered through the stonewalls as I went to my quarters.

"Hey, brother, it's good to see you." Emmett slung his arm around my neck in a death grip and mussed my bronze hair. I laughed with him as he let me go.

"Ah, Edward how was the report?" my other brother, Jasper, put away his book and joined us. Jasper was teaching us how to read and write like how his army master taught him after Jasper begged.

"It was… formal. The opposing army wants us to surrender." I shrugged.

"Did you see them?" Emmett murmured. I nodded.

"Isabella and her sister were there. Alice was also there." I grinned as both my brothers' eyes lit up.

"I don't believe it. You have only been in the army for twelve moons and you're already in a higher position than I." Emmett mumbled.

"Not as high as Jasper, but enough I get to see her." I countered, punching him lightly on the side. "She was beautiful in that gown." I sighed. "But she does not even know I exist, I am only a tool to her."

"Rosalie…is she yet engaged?" Emmett was serious for once.

"Or Alice?" Jasper intruded.

"No, none of them are…yet." I saw relief wash through them. A soft knock on the door startled us. I opened it. Alice Hale stood in front of me, her eyes as black as a never-ending abyss.

"May I see Jasper Cullen for a moment?" She said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. "Isabella wants to see you at the garden before the sun sets to the west." She whispered as I cleared the way for her. I pulled Emmett out of the room as I shut the door behind me.

"Hey!" he grunted as I roughly shoved him out. I silenced him with a glare.

"I'm meeting someone. Leave them alone." I warned.

"Who?" I looked away, so he skipped the question. "Anyway, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go play with some yarn." I suggested. My heart soared. I ran as quickly as I could to the garden. I was panting as I arrived. There she was, in her dress that she was wearing earlier. "You called for me?"

Her figure stiffened as I spoke. Her head turned a fraction to me, her long eyebrows casting shadows on her face as she kept her eyes on the ground. One of her rings fell off her left middle finger. She started to bend down.

I rushed forward and scooped up the ring before she did. I got down on one knee and gently took her hand. I slid the precious band onto her middle finger. I held my gaze at how the emerald gem sparkled against her skin. She retrieved her hand, cradling it to her chest.

"What do you need, your highness?" I got up.

"Alice," She murmured, "seems to like your brother." She waited patiently as I gaped at her.

"Jasper?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Yes, him. I am worried. She is of a noble birth while he is a soldier. If she chooses him, she may not get her inheritance from her mother and father. I do not wish for that to happen, please do not let your brother take her. It is a selfish request, but you must." She plead.

I was torn, between my own blood and the love of my mortal life. "I… I… cannot." I rejected her cry of help. "My brother is a strong man; he will provide her with shelter and food. If they have children, Emmett and I will see to so that they have hope." I tried to worm my way out of this. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was selfish of me to ask you to betray you own blood. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Isabella changed into a happier subject. "So it seems you are in control of most members of our forces." She smiled widely.

My heart quickened in pace.. "Yes, I am. Princess Isabella." She rolled her eyes –a very un-lady like gesture- and sat down on a stone bench.

"Please, none of that. Call me Bella and talk to me as if I was your own."

"But, your highness." She stepped up and pressed a firm finger on my lips. I froze, seeing that she was within my reach.

"Call me Bella." She commanded standing on her tiptoes to meet me evenly. Her burgundy lips just inches from mine. Her sweet breath blowing on my face. She was still short a few more inches.

"B-b-Bella." I caved in. She smirked as she twirled back to her seat. "I never understand how you want me to speak with you informally." Despite her earlier suggestion, I could not help but be proper with her.

"Well, being in the royal family isn't as great as it seems. You have to be all orderly and everything. I want to be free. I want someone to show me the world. Free of the chains that bind me to this cursed palace." Her eyes were far off in her imaginary world. I gazed at her with an unfathomable expression.

"Bella, but what if I need to talk to you in front of King Carlisle and Queen Esme? How will I address you?" I was worried what punishment I would receive if I did not treat her with the up most respect.

"Father and Mother are fair, they will not oppose if I tell them. Rosalie will be difficult to convince though." Bella shrugged- another non-proper sign. "You must leave, Jacob will be here."

I stiffened, "Jacob Black?"

"Yes, I will see you at dinner. I am inviting Jasper, Emmett, and a few other leaders for a banquet. You are included, of course. Bye Edward." Bella told me.

She remembered my name.

"I will see you later…Bella." I ambled away to my room.

I opened the door to see Jasper kissing Alice fully on the lips. I swiftly closed the door, praying that they did not see me. I deciding to look for Emmett, trying to erase the previous scene from my mind.

"Edward!" Emmett crashed into me before I took five steps. "You won't believe this! Rosalie told me that we were…"

"Going to have a banquet with the royal family.. I know, Bella told me." Emmett shot me a confused expression. "Isabella, I just met her."

Alice passed me just now; her hair cropped short.

I entered the room and flopped down onto my bunk, trying to slow my pulse.

* * *

**Writer: I need more reviews to get me going, well I am already done with Chapter 2, but I won't publish it until you ask more and more people to read it.. A trade for a trade. –grins wickedly-**

**Beta: -sigh- Yes, we all know Tiffany is an evil genius, but she is my evil genius. :D**


	3. Bella

Chapter 2

"We are here to celebrate our great leaders of the legion. People who has served under us. May we win the war and peace comes to us." King Carlisle held up his goblet of wine and praised us.

Bella sat in front of me, a huge smile glued to her face. Emmett was jubilant as he sat across from Rosalie, telling her about his earlier adventures. She cracked a small smile when he mentioned to her something that had to be amusing. Jasper sat next to Alice, holding her hand under the table. I sighed.

There were meat platters lined across the large table. Vegetables spread out in varieties of brilliant colors. I smelled the heady aroma of beef, pork, and seafood. The multitude of the vegetables nearly overwhelmed me with their clear scent. I wondered idly what was for dessert. Hands swarmed to the plates and the talking erupted with a bang. I first noticed Jacob when someone called out his name, trying to catch his attention.

Jacob Black was seated at the other end of the long table. His ebony hair tied into a limp ponytail. Russet skin covered his face in a healthy glow. His eyes were deep and full of knowledge, for he was schooled. Unlike me. His fancy clothes were frilly, and I envied him for them. He had the money, therefore he was good enough for Bella. I could never compare myself with him.

I delicately sipped my wine. My eyes ogled at it, such fine, delicious wine. I tried not to chug it all down in one swig. Hearing a giggle, I shifted my gaze to no other than Bella. "What?"

"It's funny how you seem to think this is all new-fangled to you." She beamed, amused.

"It is…Bella." I said clearly; her grin grew more pronounced. A hush fell over the table.

"You," Rosalie stabbed a finger at me accusingly, "How dare you address my sister in such a insolent, disrespectful way. Even _I_ do not call her that."

"That's because you refuse to by your own will. I told you that I ordered him to call me that. Mother and Father used to call me that and they still do." Bella retorted, keeping a level gaze with her sister. "I call Jacob, Jake sometimes."

"May I call you Bella, Isabella?" Jacob intruded in the little family quarrel.

"No." She turned her head away. Rosalie gave the impression of one who had just been slapped in the face.

"You deny a noble to call you that, yet you accept a mere _peasant_?" Her sister's shout echoed throughout the room. I cringed at her tone. Everybody at the table was munching on their food, watching the sisters fight over a simple subject. It was like the theater.

"His name is Edward Cullen." She said, drinking from her cup nonchalantly, as if she _wasn't _being gawked at by every person at the king's dinner. "And I prefer him calling me that over Jake. Sorry." She started to crunch on a piece of lettuce, not looking sorry in the least.

Rosalie sat back down, speechless. Jacob was dumbstruck, inspecting me with his eyes, observing how I was more special than he was. Jasper was staring at me along with Alice, probably wondering how I got so close to her. Emmett was trying to console Rosalie, slightly pleased he had something to do that would make him useful to her other than his straightforwardness and candor. I nibbled tenderly on a piece of pork, somewhat smug. The King was calm and unsurprised. Queen Esme did not seem to object. The crowd started to perk up with casual chatter and such as the seconds passed.

"Why did you defend me Bella?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Because I wanted to." She replied quietly.

I took my wine glass and started to glanced into it swiftly. The reflection in the rich drink showed my features. I twisted my head in it ever so slightly, trying to find something special. Nothing. Except for my bright green eyes and my copper hair that stood out, to my dismay at most times, absolutely ordinary. Nothing particular at least. I knew my instincts on fighting were average, but why would a person as high as Bella try to block her sister's fury aimed towards me, a lowly peasant?

My lips twitched into a confusing grimace, caught between smugness, perplexity, and anger on how much Rosalie spurned me. _I did nothing wrong_, I told myself as I popped a cherry tomato into my mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"What is the matter?" Bella snapped me out from my inner questioning. I shook my head. Her head shifted to Alice's direction. "Rosalie will be a pain tonight. You may need to plug your ears with all her shouting. Secure your glass objects. Her voice can crack them." She smirked.

"Tomorrow, I must go back to the battlefield my subjects need me." I exempted myself as they passed out the dessert, chocolate, and a rare delicacy.

"Excuse me, but I must leave." I stood up, resisting the chocolate. Even if I was in love with Bella, I could not immerse myself with her anymore. She was, without a doubt, light-years beyond my league.

"Wait!" Bella's shoes clacked after me. I did not look back, no matter how tempting it was, and kept walking. She sighed, and the next thing she said sounded slightly forced or reluctant to come out of her mouth. "Halt, as next leader of this kingdom, I, Isabella Marie Swan bids Edward Anthony Cullen to halt." With those words, she stopped me in my tracks. I could not un-obey her when she revised the sentence like that.

More soft pitter-patter of feet approached to my side. Bella placed a hand on my tall shoulder, using it as leverage as she applied her heels back. I barely felt the pressure of her hand. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Yes, Bella?" I acknowledged roughly. I wanted to tear the claims she had on me apart. I had heard what Bella said when she told me Alice liked Jasper with perfect clarity. What if Rosalie breaks us apart when or if she loves me back?

My heart should shatter, so I was taking the chance of saving the both of us pain.

She looked at me shocked; for once, I was shunning her. "Why are you leaving so soon? Do you not like chocolate?" Bella still stood beside me.

"Of, course I like chocolate, but duty before desires. I need to get ready for the journey. It may be a long and hard voyage. They say that the other side is ambushing our camp. I might need to write my will. I may not come back." I added the last two sentences, so I had excuses. I started to walk away again, this time slower. She chased after me.

"What do you mean you _might not return_?"

"As in I could be killed." I allowed acid to pool in my words. Bella stared at me in horror.

"But… but… you're only nineteen years old! How can you throw your life away at such a young age?" I could feel her tone inquire my sanity. "You have a life!"

"For my kingdom, my family, and protecting someone close to me." I answered automatically. I saw she was still stunned, jaw agape. I gave her a withering look before disappearing into the mazy halls that led to my brothers and I room.

Instead of writing my will, I went to the weaponry stalls. Through the castle to the other side, I strolled over to the black smiths.

"Edward, fellow lad!" Henry greeted me. I liked Henry. He was a large man with muscles that were huge, but of course not able to compare with Emmett's hefty size. His blue eyes were shining and his face was covered in a type of black substance. "I have made you a new weapon with my spare time. This could be my best work yet!" He towed me to his large section of swords and shields he made by hand. Henry personally created my metal protections for my uses, and no one else did he make weapons for except the king and my brothers.

He took out a new sword. It was beautiful as I studied it in my hands carefully. The metal was hard and cold as I felt it. My reflection grinned as I saw how clear it was. The handle was wonderfully crafted, the bands crisscrossed on the hilt. I flipped it in my hands, surprised that it was so light despite its medium size. Something crimson caught my eyes.

A ruby and an onyx were embedded into the face of the hilt on the other side. Its mismatched eyes gleamed in the fire like piercing eyes. I had to sever my direct gaze before my mind was completely captivated.

"Found those will digging through the metal. Thought I'd give it to ya, it's great. Tried myself I did. It's rare for gemstones to be in the pile. So how did it go between you two? Does she still think you don't exist?"

"Thank you. Yes, she recognizes me, but I had to get her off my back. If she were to pick someone else, I would rather go rot in a potato sack. Besides how could she love me? I am nothing but a mere soldier. Rosalie would oppose anyway. May I go try it out on the tree?" I escaped the blistering heat of the roaring fire. Henry followed me.

"I have a potato sack ready if you ever need it." Always trying to perk me up, just like Emmett. Emmett and Henry were best buds, always betting and wrestling each other. I laughed loudly as I took it in my left hand.

Most people use their right hand for disposal. I had to learn how to use it with my left hand and my right; I sliced my right wrist one day with a knife. Emmett and Jasper still held me to my training. I had no choice but to have learned to manipulate with it.

I swung the blade across a huge tree aged with marks from many different swords. This was our usual tree that we experimented our weapons on. It cut through it cleanly. The sap from the tree spilled onto my new weapon. I juggled the sword to my right hand and sliced it again, pleased when the sap slid off the blade.

I continued this until the moon was high above the ground. Sweat soaked my shirt as I handed the sword back to Henry. He applauded at my skill. "As expected from one of the youngest commanders in the army." I shrugged and punched him weakly on the side.

"Tomorrow, I will come in the morning to pick it up." I nodded my departure. As I rounded the corner from the entrance of the castle to the hallways. I saw Bella leaning against the wall with an unhappy expression.

"'I'm writing my will.'" She quoted sourly. "You went to see your friend."

"Yes, I did. You may be in charge of me, but my freedom does not rest in your hands but your father's. I went to see if Henry had any more new weapons I may use for my mission tomorrow. I was preparing, that is nothing wrong. Who told you to spy on me anyway?" I retorted harshly.

"Father did, he asked for your presence a few hours ago. Go to him, he's waiting in the throne room. I did not want to interrupt your fun, so I did not." She said with the same level of poison.

I stiffened when she said that. I sprinted to the throne room. Slamming the doors, King Carlisle was pacing on the ground in front of me. "Edward." He turned his dismayed head to me. "We caught a messenger from the other side. We know the plan of the other side for the next three weeks. They are going to come from the east coast, attempting to cut off our ships. If that fails then they are going to attack, full force on. A small band of assassins has formed an alliance with in the empire. They will stay behind and protect him."

I listened attentively. "And you want me to lead the forces?"

"No. There was another stretch. He wants both my daughters and Alice. Alice is Bella's best friend as you might know. Bella would go and kill herself before she lets anyone touch Alice. Alice is two years older than you, the same age as Rosalie. I want you and your brothers to protect them. From seeing her defend you, I want you to do the same for her. Alice will be aided by Jasper and Emmett will see to Rosalie. He seems to have had her attention tonight. Now, don't get all friendly with my daughters, warn your brothers for that. This is certainly not the time for relationships." His eyebrows furrowed. It took me a while to react.

"I have to look after Bella?" Just my Luck. "I have to follow her around and join her with her duties?"

"Yes." His counterstatement was short.

"Why cannot other men do it? I already have a place in the army." I was desperate for him to release me of my new job.

"Can you not see? I am giving you a position that secures my trust in your brothers and you yourself. I know you will not fail me. Besides I think Bella takes to you." He coaxed me.

I snorted quiet enough that he wouldn't hear. "Fine, I shall. For the good of my kingdom. Frankly, Bella does not seem to anymore." The King's eyes glistened with curiosity, but did not push me. "You can count on me. Does Bella know?"

"No, I was hoping if you could tell her for me." King Carlisle smirked sheepishly.

"Very well, as you wish, My Lord." I bowed at him.

"Please, since Bella has accepted you to call her Bella, then call me Carlisle." Carlisle recommended.

"Yes, Carlisle. May I ask you of something?" He paused, and I could tell he was thinking what question I was going to ask him. "Why does Bella take to me? At least why do you think that? Why does Rosalie loath me so?"

"Rosalie loves her sister very much although it may not seem. The thought of her precious sister with a peasant repels her so. I assume Bella likes you for your spirit. She has seen you battle and spar with your brothers and friends. Many girls take to you?" Carlisle expressed to the best of his abilities.

I blinked at his assumption, "Maybe…. But I love only one. I still do not comprehend, after all what am I other than what Rosalie thinks I am? I am neither handsome nor knowledgeable enough for Bella.." My voice was controlled, but with the faintest touch of distress.

Realization crossed his face. "You love her." His voice was not harsh or bitter, just a mere whisper. I wish I could see his face or hear his thoughts; his back was to me.

"Yes, I do."

"What if she does not return your feelings?"

"I will let her go, it will pain me, but I must."

"How long?"

"Before my manhood."

"Where did you meet her first?"

"In an alley, she saw Emmett and I spar with mere sticks."

He huffed a breath. "I will not tell her this. If she loves you back, then she must find out herself. Jacob Black has an eye for her. I hope this will enhance your protection of her instead of wooing her. Do not be distracted."

"No, Carlisle. I will be completely focused. I figured that Jacob felt the same as I. You have my thanks for not telling her this." A tingling pulse of gratitude doused me.

"You are dismissed." Carlisle sat down in his chair. I spun on the balls of my feet and exited.

Emmett and Jasper was there in the doorway. I tensed as I stiffly walked forward. They tailed behind me like dogs.. "So you know."

"Edward, you can't love her!" Jasper thought I was insane; I could taste it.

"And you can't love Alice?" I riposted. "I have to protect her now."

"At least Alice loves me back. Isabella is an heir to the throne!"

"Alice is a noble of one of the highest regard! Emmett loves Rosalie without even truly knowing her." If I was going down, so was Emmett. Emmett furiously scowled at me.

I sighed heavily. "You do not understand Jasper! Do you honestly believe what Bella said to me when she found out that Alice loved you? She told me that I needed to break you two apart!" I hesitated, afraid that I gave out too much information, but I did not care. "Did you think I was foolish enough to think I was not going to fight for her even if she did care for me?" I snarled at him.

"You were foolish to love her or even think that you can be with each other."

"So duplicitous for you to say that." I mumbled. We all stomped to our rooms, silence hung in the atmosphere.

"Well, I am pleased that I have more time with Rosalie." Emmett has finally spoken.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper and I muttered cruelly.

* * *

**Writer (Sapphire Mizu):** If you give me more reviews then I will publish the next chapter. I am already done with Chapter 3, so you either review a lot more or tell more people about it! I want ten reviews, and then I will update it. –Angelic smile-

**Beta (MaddsLovesTwilight):** Yeah, um I apologize on her behalf about her... er... demanding nature. (I'vve already read the next chapter and everything, and I must say, it's made of awesome. So review!) To make up for her... insistintantness- ness ocity, I will preovide a preview for the next chapter! (Just don't tell Sapphire Mizu, I haven't really told her about this preview yet. So shhh!)

* * *

_"Hah!" She scoffed, "And creatures of hell live and prosper in our lands without us discovering them as they live on human blood and live immortally or the world is round!_


	4. Good Night

Chapter 3

"You're lying!" Bella shrieked at me incredulously. Her earlier anger lashed out at me.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Bella," I confronted her.

"How could Father do this to me?" She hissed.

"Go ask him if you do not trust me. His Majesty thinks you have taken to me." I crossed my arms irritably.

"Hah!" She scoffed, "And creatures of hell live and prosper in our lands without us discovering them as they live on human blood and live immortally or the world is round! Perhaps our planet encircles the sun!" She shot out myths. "Maybe, I'm a witch, and I boil puppies!" She spat at me.

"You are acting like one. Your father has made this decision and refuses to be altered by it. For now, I have to be with you at all times." Her face was twisted in rage and was angrily strolling off in the wrong way. I caught her by the shoulder. "I must retrieve my sword. Henry is that way." I pointed behind me.

"Very well." Bella held her chin high. I kept up with her quite well. "We shall go fetch your sword now." She wound through the castle, rethinking and rethinking where to go next. I rolled my eyes and took her hand, guiding her to Henry's station.

As we neared Henry, people gathered and watched me take her. They were kneeling in the dirt, murmuring their greetings. It sickened me to the core somehow.

"Morning Henry," I addressed him swiftly. "I am here to pick up my sword."

Henry raised his eyebrows when he saw us, hands intertwined. "So what are you to up to?" He winked at me as he handed the sheath and belt to me.

"I have the honor to serve her and become guard her from any dangers." I snatched it out of his hands, embarrassed from his secretive action.

"Edward, may I?" She reached for the sword with delicate fingers. I handed her the blade. "Marvelous." She breathed as she pulled it gently out of its sheath and fingered it. I watched her slide her fingers to the point. Bella winced as she slit her thumb.

"Are you alright?" I fit her hand in mine and brushed the dew of blood that managed to leak out with my lips. For a millisecond, our eyes locked and I could not drop my gaze. My lips were still positioned at her finger.

Henry hammered a piece of white hot metal with more force than he usually did and I broke away. Her face was flushed as her hand slithered away from my own. "See you later Edward." Henry wanted us to get us out.

"Goodbye Henry." I attached the sword to my waist. It comforted me to see that I had some sort of weapon beside me. I kept alert for anyone suspicious.

"I'm sorry." A voice startled me. Bella was watching the buildings to her right, facing away from me. "I'm sorry for treating you like that," She clarified.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday night." I observed her. She wore a gown with blue satins. A very simple dress. Her hair was down and the aroma was nearly intoxicating. Her apparel was loose on the sleeves, so she would not be hot in the scorching sun, yet protected. The brown cord seemed tight on her chest, emphasizing it. Blood ran to my face, what was I thinking?

The morning passed quickly, and soon the sun was blazing overhead. Lunch was to be served in the pavilion just outside of Bella's room. I was too excited to know where the girl I loved slept. I groaned internally. I loved her too much.

Bella climbed up to her room, which was nearly at the top. Bella waved me in. Her room was almost like mine, except it had a much larger bed and with better furnishings. The bed had a thin veil of canopy and a wooden table was placed to the side with a few chairs. A maid walked in while I was looking around.

"Hello Irene," Bella greeted.

"Good afternoon, Isabella." She smiled as she set the tea down at her wooden table, along with some snacks. "Would you like to eat inside or out?"

"Inside is fine, thank you."

"Would you like me to open a window?"

"Yes, please."

Irene went to the window, letting the wind slide it open. As Irene walked passed me, the tutor didn't even acknowledge me, something to be expected. Bella turned to welcome a breeze.

"Come Edward." Bella sat down on a chair and poured me a cup of tea. I smelled the perfume of it and drank it eagerly. It burned my throat, but satisfied my thirst. We chatted while we finished the rest of the small meal.

A knock on the door. "Your Highness, class must start now." As the private tutor came in, I edged away.

"You may join in her sessions if you wish to. My name is Beth." The female welcomed me, her soft green eyes serene, something that wasn't common at all. I blinked.

I was joyful to be included, I glanced at Bella. She nodded in approval. They started with reading and history. I was frustrated in reading, only being able to distinguish few words. History was much easier, for my father used to tell me stories that were similar.

Homesickness soaked me. My father and mother died just when I joined the army. Next was math and sciences. I was lost in all the information my brain was receiving. They were patient with me though. Suddenly, Bella was my teacher and Beth was Bella's teacher. We did this until the sun set in the west, and we traveled to the dining room. My head swirled with all the new experiences. I barely ate anything.

"Edward." King Carlisle called for my services.

"Yes?" I was ready to escort her to her room.

"I need you to be with her every minute. I have a request. You sleep in Bella's room."

"Absolutely not!" Rosalie clawed at the table. Emmett put his large hands onto her shoulders, but she did not shake them off.

"Your Majesty!" I gasped, "I mustn't!" The thought revolted me, being in the same room with her alone in the dark. It was not going to be easy for me, despite my great patience.

"We will provide a bed for you. That way, you would be there in a flash. If we placed you in the halls, then that makes you a reachable target," Carlisle reconciled. "Emmett and Jasper have the same order as you do."

"As you wish, but only if Bella agrees to this." I had to have her opinion on this. I had to protect her, and I had to admit, it was the only way.

"Very well," She said in a monotone.

Half of me was jubilant beyond belief, but the other half was testy. I went to gather my things as she waited. My brothers gave me warning looks. I returned each of them. My belongings were soon in a bundle, cradled by my blanket. Bella and I sauntered upstairs.

The bed was placed in the closet, separated from the main room by a wooden divider. I settled in, placing my items around my new bed.

"Are you a deep sleeper?" Bella asked suddenly.

"No, I am fairly light, but it's quite hard not to sleep without Emmett's snoring. I'm so attuned to it now." I laughed and she joined in quickly.

The maid bustled in then to help Bella prepare for the night. I ducked back into the alcove, changing also. I thought what would happen if she was captured. Surely, I was going to be sentenced to death. Not to mention, the fury I would have pulsed if she was ever hurt in anyway.

"Good night," I heard Irene say as she blew out the candles around the room. I blew out the candle sitting beside my bed also, laying down.

"Goodnight," I called to the princess, and she did the same. And with that, my first day of protecting officially ended. I was exhausted, weariness hitting me like a boulder. I fell asleep within heartbeats, ignoring the absence of Emmett's loud breathing.

**I had some trouble with this, because I kind of don't know a lot about what people midlevel times did. I thank IsabellaMarieCullen3214 for aiding me in this if it wasn't for her; I would have a thousand flaws in Bittersweet Dream! So thanks times a million. Plus, she did this by her own will, so that was very nice of her. Thanks IsabellaMarieCullen3214! I believe she is my co-author for this. **


	5. Isabella

Chapter 4

This pattern continued for the next month without trouble. The sky was a perfectly tinted blue and the heat of the sun baked, and Bella was trying to teach me what the difference between two similar-looking plants was.. Beth was reading a book, thinking the next decent thing to teach Bella.

I heard a rustle outside the window. Something silver caught my eye. An arrow zoomed out from nowhere, aimed for Bella's heart.

"Bella!" I pushed her back as the small arrow plunged through my skin. Pain laced through me as the wound started to gush out bright blood. A second one was shot as I heard the thong of a string rebounding. The string was loose. So this time, I could see its path..

I used my good arm to pull her down on me as the arrow drilled into the wood. I heard a man curse. Unsheathing my blade, I raced to the person who tried to kill Bella. My right arm was still gushing blood. Taking my sword in my left hand, I swung it at the man. He was wearing a black cloak, which was tattered and had holes scattered in it. His head was masked by the hood. I lurched a kick to his shoulder. He did not see it coming and I crashed into him.

Noticing I was on one of the high floors of the residence, my left hand caught the rail as we fell. I threw my sword to the pavilion. Before I fell to my death, my right arm screamed in protest as I tried to pull myself up. The man was clinging to my ankle. I swung back and forth slowly. He had a dagger in his mouth and was trying let it sink into my flesh.

"Edward!" Bella came to me and heaved me up. The force caught the man by surprise and he let go. I watched him plunge to his demise. His body landed on the hard ground with a muffled, sickening thump. The small weapon he had flew in the air and right on the spot, wedged into his heart.

I wrapped my arms around Bella for the first time. Her head on my chest, silently thanking me. I rubbed her back. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks as she studied my hurt arm. I tried to avoid the corpse under the pavilion that was pooling with more and more crimson blood.

I flinched as one of her salty tears dripped onto my gash. "Beth! Get a physician NOW!" She shrieked not looking away from me. Beth, soon was dashing as if her life depended on it. With gentle fingers, Bella pried the arrow out. The pain was repeated and doubled. It was buried deep into my muscles.

More blood rushed out as if someone unplugged a peg from its bottle. I saw the arrowhead. It was crisscrossed a distinctive shape, hooking a few pieces of my meat as I studied it. It was the symbol of the opposing side's flag.

Beth soon returned with physician. He worked over me, assuring me that my injury would heal quickly. I was told to go to bed early, and accepted eagerly.

I awoke on my bed sometime later, when the sun was just beginning to rise. I used my arm to level myself, cursing when realizing I was hurt. Memories came flooding back.

The dead man.

The arrow.

My wound.

I touched my bandaged arm. It was on my lower arm, near the back. I could flex my fingers, but was restrained from doing wide ranges. My sword was beside me as usual. The door unexpectedly opened.

"Edward!" Bella came storming in, careful not to trip on the hem of the gown. "Edward, are you hurt?" She sat down on the ground.

"I'm fine. My arm is sore, but other than that, I am as I was." Unfortunately, my reassurance did not calm her. "How are you? Were you frightened? Where is the king?"

"Father, Mother and Rosalie were all attacked like me. Alice barely got away. Jasper has a horrible blow to the ankle. The guards protected my father and mother with their shields. Emmett threw a heavy volume at the man, and we caught him. He was part of the assassin group the other King has established. You knew about this, did you not?"

"Yes, I did know about the group. I am relieved that you father and mother are safe. Emmett is doing a well job. Jasper got hit, not like him to be hit by such an obvious trick. The man, was he wearing a black cloak? What does he know?"

"We threatened him, he confessed everything. The plans of capturing me, and the mad King causing this because he was selfish to keep his crown. Yes, the man was cloaked. He said they were working on a tunnel underground, slaves being used like tools. They said once, they win, we would all be executed." Her enduring voice grew grave. "You knew all this didn't you? Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't tell you, so you would not be alarmed. I have to be more cautious with you these days."

"Father is extremely grateful for your services and dedication."

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"Are you not terrified?"

"I am, but I must be strong for my people."

"Oh." Awkwardness filled the atmosphere. "How do you think of Jacob?" I blurted.

This question caught her off guard. "I think he is…very kind. He is a dear friend, but he is two years younger than me."

In my head, I was on both ends of the spectrum. Jacob was two years younger than me, but he was a friend and a dear one. "May we continue the lesson?" Beth's head popped out from the doorway.

"Yes we shall." Bella got off the floor and went to sit on a chair. "Edward, are you not accompanying us?"

"Not today Bella, I will be standing in the window, looking for more intruders from now on." I sat near the window, overlooking the small patio. So this new procedure started and repeated.

I was looking out the window whenever I could, and Bella sometimes taught me what she learned in class that day. Etiquette was a pain. I had to participate nearly every day. Lunch, breakfast and dinner were fun to chat with Bella. I told her about my childhood and she seemed to enjoy my earlier escapades with my brothers.

Months quickly elapsed. It was the fourth month from the last attack. I was still not going to let my guard down. The trees were losing their leaves as the days grew shorter and the air becoming colder and colder.

I was called to the throne room one morning; Bella disappeared before I woke. As I strolled to the room, I saw Jacob there with her. Bella was wearing a glistening ring on the ring finger. My heart plummeted to the bottom of my shoes. Rosalie wore a thorny grin seated from her chair. King Carlisle was staring at me with an expressionless face. Queen Esme was standing in the corner.

"Edward, you must know why you are summoned here. Jacob proposed to Isabella and she accepted. He wants to strip you of your position of guardianship. He wants to take over, you may return to your earlier occupation. Your things have been removed from her corridors. I will see you in the strategy room later on today. We must plan our next move," King Carlisle announced.

"Yes your Majesty." My answer was clipped and my voice was strained. Jacob's face was glorious, and I loathed him for it. Jasper gave me a pitied look and I glared at him. Bella was looking the other way. I wished I could see her face one more time before I would depart. "Good day, Bella."

Tears were playing in my eyes. I kicked into a run as I went to gather my horse. I need to feel the wind in my face. The horse stalls were empty of humans, luckily for my dignity. I saw my mare.

Crimson-cry.. I called her Cici. "Cici, How I have missed you. Let's stretch your legs shall we?" I tried to make my voice light. She always knew my distress. The roan mare was raised personally by me. She was unwanted until I found her.

Cici whined uneasily. I could tell she detected my negative emotions. "I will tell you while gallop." I mounted her and through the iron gates, we trotted outside. The forest surrounding was a maze, and if you did not know its treacherous road…

You're as good as dead.

We sped through and through the dense woodland. Leaping over dead trunks, we found the meadow where we used to graze. "Bella is engaged." I stroked Cici's mane. She nuzzled my head with understanding eyes.

I gave her a treat, blackberries from a bush. Due to her large head, she was unable to reach them. I was the only one within her reach who could touch them for her. I ate a few myself, trying to cheer myself up.

The juicy and plump ebony berries dyed my mouth to a purple. She ate the grass as I chewed on a twig. Suddenly, her head snapped up. She snorted and rushed to my side.

Something was wrong.

I heard more voices. We hid in the security of the thicket. I slid my bow off my saddle. My sword could not kill if there were more than two opponents. I pulled an arrow out of the quiver, lacing one on the string.

A flag was held low. It was the same as the prick that shot me four months ago. I hissed Cici to be quiet.

"If we are to attack from inside, we can kill the king and queen." A soldier in black armor spoke.

"Yes we shall." Three others nodded in approval, they however were not protected by armor, so I guessed they were followers, not yet soldiers. I launched the first arrow, hoping that it would pierce the skin, my aim, however was deadly. One of them clutched their heart and fell to the ground lifeless.

"We are being attacked!" the leader roared. I picked shot another arrow and it sailed into the other straight in the neck, crimson blood spewed from his neck, must have struck an artery. The last one was more careful. His head swayed side to side.

I aimed for his steed. It landed square in his breast, knocking the man over and he was squashed under the pressure of his own. His cry of pain lasted only a second.. The man in the armor dismounted.

"Come out and fight me! You coward!" He challenged me.

"I will, and I am not a coward. I wanted to slay your companions so that they would not come up and tire me out." I unsheathed my sword and unlatched my shield from the saddle. Cici stayed like a statue.

"Hah! A mere peasant!" he laughed. "I am not scared by a child!"

"Let us see if this child can kill you." I swung my sword, a signal for a battle. Now his men were dead, I could fight with him evenly. He mimicked me.

We both charged; our swords outward. Sparks flew as the swords clashed. His steel shield was good at defying my main slings, but what he did not expect was my shield. It was light as a feather, but as sturdy as a mountain. I bashed it into his side, near his liver. He choked and staggered.

Taking his weakness, I shoved the shield into his stomach. He coughed up blood the next second and fell to the ground. For the next few heartbeats, he writhed in pain as he saw my sword raised high above his head.

"Spare me! Spare me!" He begged for my mercy. I took his head, pulling on the roots of his hair. He must have thought I was going to slay his head off. I punched the back of his neck and he went limp.

Not risking him turning on me, I knotted a rope behind his back.. I secured his wrists and legs. Making sure that the corpses' hearts stopped beating, I gathered the horses.

They were midnight colored and threatened to pummel me. Cici came out. I kept my sword out, if they did not obey, I would kill them. Holding the reigns of three new horses, I got upon Cici and raced to the gates, the man wounded on his stallion's back.

At the gates, I spoke my oath and showed my sheath. They allowed me in.

Carlisle was dumbfounded when I returned with a captive. His wife gasped and Bella ignored me. Jacob left. Rosalie wasn't there either. Just those three and the soldier and me and a few other guards.

"This man and three others wanted to infiltrate your palace and murder each one of you. The horses have scrolls of their plans. More updates for us. He also pleaded for his life." I dumped him on the floor. I took out my water skin and poured it on to his face, removing the blindfold and the strap from his mouth.

His eyes fluttered. "YOU!" He cried. "DO NOT KILL ME!" he yelled.

"I won't, but you have to answer to the King." I spun him around to face King Carlisle.

"Hello," King Carlisle said in a persuasive, smooth voice, "Tell me what you know and we will spare your life."

"I will never give away my kingdom's secrets!" He hissed at us.

"Edward." King Carlisle turned to me. I took out my sword.

"Ah, my wonderful blade, what will I do if I get you dirty? Oh, I know, I will clean you in the river, removing the blood from your hilt." I sighed as I marveled the glistening metal.

The man gulped. "No I still will not!"

"Guards, take him under there and see if you can reason with him. If not, lock him up." King Carlisle hated to kill, so instead, he usually locked them in the dungeon to let them rot. The man screamed as he was dragged into the dungeon. King Carlisle looked at me. "Edward…what did you do?"

"I went outside the walls for a stroll with Crimson-cry and I found him with three more. The other three were a nuisance, so I had to take them out along with one of their steeds." I told him truthfully.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow. Today, I must review the schemes of the opposing army. You are dismissed." King Carlisle was handed an armful of scrolls.

Bella followed me outside in the moonlight. "Yes, Bella?"

"I am engaged." She commented.

"Yes I know." She could not have found out. King Carlisle promised!

"I love him you know. I did not accept because he was handsome, smart, nor did my father, mother, or sister arranged it. He loves me too. Not because of the earlier reasons either."

"Yes I know."

"I will not be seeing you nowadays."

"Yes I know."

"Stop saying that!"

"Then what do you want me to say, Isabella?"

Her figure stiffened as I abandoned her nickname. "What…did you just call me?"

"Isabella."

"Why are you addressing me as that?"

"Your fiancé has no right in calling you that, so why should I?" I walked off, leaving her in the ray of the ivory moon.

**People will hate me for saying that Bella is going to marry Jacob, but you will find out who she goes with! It will be very surprising in the next few chapters! It only gets better and better trust me. If you want, more chapters then bring on the reviews! Remember, the more people you tell to read, the more I will publish! Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH IMC3214! YOU ARE INCREDIBLY AWESOME! Praise her too, and my Beta. They deserve credit too. **


	6. Poison

* * *

Chapter 5 Bittersweet Dream

A week passed, and I still have not spoken to her.

On the eighth day, I crossed paths with Isabella's room as usual from the training halls back down to my room. A man was walking to her corridors. I paused, confused. The man was dressed properly and Bella welcomed him as usual. Jacob was at her side, but Irene wasn't present.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the man drop a small brown bag to the tea tray near the doorway. There were three more on the tray. A tiny rodent scurried out and chewed on it. Within seconds, it dropped like a rock, not moving.

_Poison._

I watched in horror as the man smiled a devil's grin and walked off. I would kill him. Bella was just sprinkling a same colored bag into her cup. I opened my mouth to call out to her, to do _something_, but my throat was closed tight in fear.

She took a sip. I burst into the room, ignoring everyone around me, desperate to save her.

I took her chin in my hands and forcefully kissed her. Her mouth opened and I sucked the liquid out from her mouth. I separated my lips to spit it out on the floor and continued. I ignored the bitter taste and made sure to remove all traces of the foul medicine. Jacob gripped my arm with great potency, and wrenched me away, threatening to yank my arm from my shoulder, pressing a dagger to my throat.

"You kissed her!" He snarled. I could feel the piercing edge choke me.

"She was drinking _poison_!" I growled back. "I am sure you wouldn't like your future wife _dead_. Kill me then if I am wrong! Isabella, go rinse your mouth immediately!" I hastily tossed my water skin to her and she drank it obediently, coughing the water out.

I did the same as Jacob loosened his grip on me.

He glared at me with night eyes. "And why do you suppose _this_?" Was he suspecting me?

"Irene was nowhere to be see. A _rat_ ate some and dropped dead. You think I am ignominious enough to kiss a betrothed woman?"

Jacob frowned, but snatched the bag up, taking a pinch of the powder out to place on his tongue before spitting it out.

"Yes, it's poison," he told Bella after washing him mouth out. I could feel Bella's stare burning holes on my face, but I refused to look, ducking out of the room before anyone could accuse me of anything else.

* * *

Turning down the stone hallway a week later, I almost turned right back around; Jacob Black was coming the opposite direction, right towards me.

"Wait," he called after me. I gritted my teeth but stopped and waited. "You must join me in my battle in six months. A week before my marriage ceremony," Jacob told me grudgingly. "You could help with our battling skills. Carlisle said you were a fair fighter, and I would like to test your abilities... Of course, unless you would like to spar with me."

"I would be honored to join you in your troop. We can go for it now if you want. I am burning with boredom." I accepted coolly.

"Then let us go." Jacob lead me to the training grounds upstairs. "Do you want to use staffs, clubs, swords…?"

"Staffs are fine. Swords will kill you," I challenged. He grunted but said nothing as I followed him outside, passing a weaponry closet to grab the weaponry. I immediately ducked my head when we passed Isabella on our way. Naturally she followed in curiosity, questioning our actions. I acted as if nothing had changed by her presence when Jaocb took her hand and explained.

"Would you like to help, my fiancé?" he asked her, deriding me. I watched from the corner of my eye as she nodded, staring out into space, the crease between her eyes taking notice. I tried not to care.

- - -

"Ready…Begin!" Isabella waved her hand. Jacob, with his polished stick in hand, sprang like a coiled serpent. I met him in mid-leap, his large body towered over me by five inches; I matched his strength with my speed. He gasped as I swung my weapon low to avoid his blow and to strike his leg. He kicked off the ground.

His nimble feet were soft as they hit the floor. We kept the sparring going until he was too tired to take a step. He slumped a little and I whipped my stick with tremendous velocity to his neck. He gasped as the air pressure hit him and the thought that I was actually going to hit him.

He chuckled weakly. "You win…this time."

"Ha! I could take you on anywhere, anytime." My arms were open to anytime we wanted to fight. Other than my brothers, Jacob was the only one who came so close into beating me with my right hand. "You're the only one who's been so close into beating me. I was using my right hand with you!"

His breathing stopped abruptly. "You mean you were giving me a handicap?"

"In a way. I'm at my strongest with two weapons in hand. I don't exactly favor shields… I had to learn to use my left hand when I busted my wrist with a razor." I shrugged. "In a way, I was better off on my left any way."

"That was…" Jacob tilted his head, so I could not see his expression. "Isabella, come we must go meet your father." He took her hand and escorted her out the door, and Isabella was nibbling on her lip like she was on pins and needles.

- - -

In my room, I sank down on the ground as the door closed and breathed a breath of relief. I was still in shock from when the man I had yet to kill had tried to harm Isabella. But she was alright. I touched my lips, remembering how soft hers were. Too bad they were tainted from poison or else I would have really enjoyed it… So worth Jacob's wrath; I would have pummeled him. New adrenalin pounded through my veins as my target became clear.

Now to hunt that man down.

I brushed the dust off my pants as I readied to slay the man who attempted to kill Bella. I rushed around the perimeter of the castle, looking for him. I remembered every detail about him perfectly.

He had a red and black striped shirt in addition to his brown leather pants. His hair was bound behind his neck with a brittle rope. Long white socks hugged his legs, and the front of his shoes had a mark...

The symbol of the other side.

How was I so blind? My fury came as a swelling tsunami. I neared the back of the kitchen to see no other than the very man himself, flipping a midnight black cloak over his shoulders, exactly the same as the other men.

"You," I hissed. His head swiveled around lazily. "You tried to kill her."

"Ah, yes. The young lady, very pretty. I had to what I was bound to do. I poisoned her." A gleam came from inside the hood. A small barbed knife glanced my shirt as I dodged reflexively from it. He cackled like he was not afraid to die. "You are fast, but not fast enough!"

"Swift enough to murder you."

"Oh?" Another gnarled piece of metal flew by my head. I bounced to the side. He tutted mockingly. "Careful, these are coated with more venom." Another head poked out from the shadow of the hood. The cobra's tongue flicked around menacingly, its patterned leathery veil stretched as it hissed dangerously.

A snake charmer!

I drew my sword and knocked another missile away with my blade. I bolted toward him, avoiding the blows as the sharp utensils were hurled at me. He backed away, finally showing some fear. I got cocky as I saw my chance and vaulted myself to him.

He spoke something and the snake's head snapped out, all but invisible with speed. I couldn't comprehend as jagged fangs dug in my skin. For a mere, merciful second, I did not feel pain, only rage as I thrusted the sword into his heart. Blood oozed out of the wound. I jerked my sword out, now soaked in crimson. He crashed down, motionless with his slithery companion still latched onto me.

I was only vaguely aware of the pain as I cleaved the cobra in half. Ebony circles glassed my eyes and it was my turn to meet the floor, surrendering to the poison. The tip of my blade narrowly missing my temple.

The last thing I heard was a scream and someone calling my name.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

I felt as if a million red-hot needles were pinning me to their un-merciless nature. My breathing range was limited; each strain caused my heart to ache and sore. My senses were working up. My voice came out slurred, and my head was sweating like a hot summer day in the desert. I tried to stay as still as possible under the stiff sheets, praying my pain would just end.

Her words are on the brink of becoming illegible as I cocked my head to see a blurry figure. "Is he alright?" I felt fingers searching my head, and I shied away from them.

"He shouldn't be." The voice seemed far away. "He was bitten by a cobra." Fingers shifted my head as the speaker dribbled water into my parched mouth. I could not taste it. My taste buds were also subjecting to the hectic fluid.

"What can we do?" The same sorrowful voice rang out.

"We can only give him water, shelter, mixtures, warmth, and faith. The rest is up to him."

"Edward, Edward! You can't die. I need you to be there for me! I need protection and you managed to save my life twice. Twice! Oh, Edward!" Isabella pleaded for me to survive this disaster. But how?

"Isabella, we must leave." Jacob's cold, toneless voice called for her presence.

"But…"

Despite my excruciating pain, I feebly lifted a hand and brushed her toffee hair out of her face, knowing exactly where it would be. My cracked lips seemed to form a tiny smile. "Go, I will be fine," I whispered. Her hands clutched mine tightly. They felt heavenly warm.

"Your Highness, go with Jacob. I will be at his side at all times. His brothers are also here." I saw the silhouettes of what seemed to be my elder siblings.

Bella's hand disappeared from mine as I restrained to urge to yell for her to come back to me.

"Edward, you managed to get bitten by a serpent? I thought you were so much smarter than me!" Emmett chuckled; he did not seem to be affected by my current status on the outside.

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper silenced him; no one could defy Jasper. He kneeled beside me.

"Edward, I must thank you for saving my daughter's life once again." Queen Esme's soft voice was filled to the brim with gratitude.

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness," I mumbled.

"I heard from Carlisle. You love her?"

"To this extent, yes." I tried to laugh, but it caught in my swollen throat. "I should have seen that coming."

"Yes, you should have. Why did you even think of it? A snake charmer?" Jasper questioned my sanity. "Here you are now, my brother, my blood lying here, possibly dead by tomorrow."

"If Isabella was being poisoned, Alice would have fallen to same fate or the royal family. He was a threat and it is my duty to eliminate him before any other harm could be done." I winced as the venom was attacking my body. "I won't die, not now at least."

"Leave, Alice and Rosalie are waiting for you outside. Edward must rest if he is to recover." Esme dismissed my talkative kin.

"Thank you," I rasped. My eyelids drooped down on their own account, and I drifted to sleep with the pain shredding my body internally.

_My empty dreams became nightmares. _

_**AUTHOR:This is where it's getting good. I have Chapter 6 right here. –Waves printed-paper in the air- Sorry, peoples if you want it then R&R 'course.**_

_**Again and again and again…THANKS IMC3214~~ Oh and we both, quote BOTH, (and my beta so that makes THREE) WANT YOU TO REVIEW. Please?**_

_**AND also…HAPPY HALLOWEEN MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Boo. **_

**_BETA: -shakes head- Well, happy early hallow's eve. _**


	7. Veggies!

Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. School was getting in the way, and I'm having some serious writing block issues on this story. So, I am currently sorry to say that this story is on hold...I know; you're all going to kill me for saying this, but...it's true TT~TT  
IsabellaMarieCullen3214, who is my co-author for this story, is trying to currently help me think of better ideas for this story, so it will be accurate as it is interesting.

So yeah, any questions or complaints...or rotten vegetables you want to throw at me, I'll accept them...just right behind this tin trash bin top.

(Beta: Support my author! She needs your love and veggies!)


End file.
